Role Reversal
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Sam is injured during a call and Jules learns what it was like when she was shot. The gang's all here, including Wordy. What's posted here is rated T but with the next update it will be going to M. Therefore, all future chapters will be posted ONLY in the M section. If you have an alert set, you'll need to set a new one over there.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is another story I've been writing in my head for a while now. I hope it translates well when I try to put it down on paper, so to speak._

_Timeline on this is post-"Slow Burn," but not too long after. So the idea of Sam and Jules "out in the open" is still new to everyone._

_I don't own _Flashpoint_ of any of these amazing characters. I am very thankful that I can borrow them for a little while every now and then._

* * *

"Jules, come on, sit down," Greg Parker said after finishing his phone conversation with his team leader.

"Boss…" Jules Callaghan protested. It was never good when Sarge wanted you to sit, she thought.

"Not a request Jules, let's go."

Jules sat down with a sigh. "Sam called you."

"He had to Jules; you left him with no way to get here. Ed is on his way to pick him up now."

"But Boss…" she started, but stopped herself as she wondered why she was acting like this. It just wasn't like her.

"Jules, I know you're concerned. It's only been a few weeks. But Sam's been cleared for light duty and that means he has to report here. And as soon as he arrives, you two are going to talk. We need cool heads in case something arises and if you're distracted by this it could keep us from doing our jobs."

"I… OK, you're right. I guess I'll wait—"

"Go wait in your locker room, Sam should be here in a few minutes and I'll send him in."

"OK, thanks Boss."

"I know you won't let me down, Jules."

* * *

**A Few Weeks Earlier**

Jules Callaghan hated when she had to leave the scene to check on a lead. As the profiler she understood it was often part of her job but that didn't mean she had to like it. At the moment she was on her way back to the abandoned warehouse where Team One was searching for the subject who had killed his ex-girlfriend and her brother. She had found some good information and she was confident her team would locate the subject quickly. But she still didn't like being away and unable to help in a tangible way.

She thought about her teammates as she made her way through the streets. They were more than teammates, they were her family. The family who chose her. That's what they never told you when you were working your ass off to get into SRU. That when the team chose you they would very quickly become your family. She had a father and four brothers back in Medicine Hat, but here in her adopted home she had a father and three brothers. And then there was Sam.

By all appearances Sam was the kind of guy she would never want to be with. He was cocky, brash, self-assured to a fault, and he'd always been somewhat of a ladies' man. He'd marched into her life and not even blinked when she'd pulled her gun on him. He had pursued her but after her initial rejection he'd been more subtle in his pursuit. Until one day outside the Royal York after a simple job that had gone very bad but thankfully had ended well.

Jules had tried to push Sam away. She'd told herself it was for the best and she could get over him. But it had all been wrong without him in her life (other than as a teammate, of course) and it had taken the threat of breaking up Team One to bring them back together. And after they had proven themselves professional enough to observe the rules of the job they were allowed to remain on Team One together. Jules still couldn't believe how lucky she was.

"Jules?" The Boss's voice sounded in her ear.

"Almost there Sarge," she replied. Just as she turned the last corner and pulled up to the warehouse she heard her teammates pursuing the subject.

"David, this is the SRU. Put your hands where we can see them," she heard Ed say. She knew Sam was checking another area of the warehouse with Spike and Raf was with Ed.

As she parked the car she heard Spike yell, "Hands in the air! Sam, watch out!"

She—along with the rest of the team—held her breath as Sam's shout sounded in her ear. It was followed by the sound of the air being forced out of his lungs and then a thump as he obviously hit the ground.

"Spike, Sam, what's your status?" Sarge asked, worry evident in his voice though he tried to remain calm.

"On your knees, hands behind your head," the team heard Spike shout before he replied, "Sarge, subject is contained, I'm fine, Sam is down. We need EMS now!"

Jules made her way over to the truck as Ed and Raf arrived in the area of the warehouse where Sam and Spike were.

"Boss, Sam was hit on the side with a large lead pipe. Looks like he hit his head when he fell, he's out. Spike is coming out with the subject now." Raf filled them in while Ed led EMS back to where Sam lay on the ground.

Sarge glanced at Jules and noticed she was fighting to keep herself together. She took a deep breath and ran over to meet Spike and the man who had caused as-yet-undetermined injury to the one person in the world who meant the most to her.

"The EMTs are with him now, Jules," Spike said as she walked with them towards a waiting squad car.

The team could hear the EMTs assessing Sam's injuries through their headsets, since Ed and Raf were still with their injured teammate.

"Trauma to his right side, decreased breath sounds, head wound, officer on scene says he hit his head when he fell after being struck on the side. Pulse is regular, we're bringing him out now."

Sarge and Spike came to stand near Jules, who was waiting at the entrance to the warehouse. As soon as she saw the stretcher Jules ran to Sam's side. She reached out to touch whatever she could reach, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin to assure herself he was still alive. Her fingertips brushed quickly through his hair before he was rolled away.

Jules felt her composure start to slip and she covered her mouth with her hand—her typical reaction when she was feeling strong emotions—before brushing her bangs to the side. The motions left small smudges of blood on her face.

She turned to join the rest of her teammates, who were wrapping things up and getting ready to head to the hospital.

"Jules," Sarge called. She walked to his side. "Go."

"Go, Boss?"

"Yeah, go ride with Sam. We'll pack up the SUVs and meet you at the hospital."

"I'm OK Boss, I can finish up here."

"Jules, go. We got this."

She looked her Sergeant in the eye before nodding and running off to get in the ambulance. She sat to the side, watching the EMTs monitor Sam's vital signs as they sped to the hospital.

* * *

Wordy was having a boring day at Guns & Gangs. There was no activity on any of his cases and he found himself sitting at his desk reminiscing about his days with Team One. He was just about to call Shelley when his cell phone rang.

"Ed Lane, what can Guns & Gangs do for you?" He answered when he saw the name on his caller ID.

"Wordy, you busy?" his former teammate and still best friend asked.

"Not overly, what's wrong?" Wordy asked, sensing the tension in his friend's voice.

"Need you to get to St. Simon's. Sam's hurt and Jules is on the way there with him. We'll be there shortly."

"I'm on my way," Wordy replied, grabbing his keys and heading out.

Wordy had always had a soft spot for Jules. He had been very protective of her when she first joined Team One and they had developed a close friendship over the years. He would never forget how, in the aftermath of the explosion that took Lou's life, Jules had turned to him for comfort. Sure, he was the closest to her, but he knew that wasn't the only reason she'd chosen him. He could picture her crying, hands over her mouth, her whole body trembling at what they'd all just witnessed.

Sam was a difficult teammate at first. The super cocky military kid who was good but who knew it, and wasn't afraid to let people know. None of them would ever forget their first meeting with Sam. Wordy thought they probably should have known he and Jules would end up together after she pulled her weapon on him. He called Shelley as he drove to the hospital to let her know he might be home late. He told her what he knew and promised to call when he had more information.

As Wordy hung up he thought of his daughter Ally. She had a crush on Sam and whenever the team had one of their get-togethers she would hover at a respectable distance watching his every move. Sam was a good sport about it, always waving and smiling at her, and on one recent occasion when Sam and Jules had watched the girls, Sam sat on the floor in Ally's room for hours reading to her. He hoped he'd never have to tell Ally that Sam was hurt.

Ed hung up after calling his friend and former teammate, relieved that Wordy had been available to go right to the hospital. He knew Sam was in good hands and Jules could more than take care of herself but he hated that the team couldn't be there right away. They'd all had their turn with injuries of varying severity but it always hit home harder when a teammate was wheeled off on a stretcher, especially when that teammate was also unconscious.

As the team packed up their gear and wrapped up the remaining loose ends from the call Ed reviewed the day's events in his mind. Greg had already told him there was nothing they could have done differently. They did everything right and things still didn't turn out perfectly. Two people were dead and their teammate was injured, but at least they'd been able to take the subject into custody and he would pay for his actions.

Ed's phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text message from Wordy letting him know he was nearing the hospital. He resumed packing up the gear, anxious to get the rest of his team to the hospital. Being team leader meant he sometimes had to make difficult decisions on the fly, and that often ruffled his teammates' feathers. But when it came down to it he respected every member of Team One and he hated when one of them was injured.

* * *

Jules jumped out of the ambulance as soon as the doors opened outside the Emergency Room. She stood to the side as she heard someone call her name. She turned to see Steve standing just outside the ER doors.

"Jules, I was transporting a patient when we heard the call come through. It's Sam?" Steve watched as his colleagues prepared to move Sam into the ER.

"Yeah, he was hit on the side with a lead pipe and hit his head when he fell. He's been out ever since."

"You know he's strong Jules, he's going to get the best care available. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for either of you."

"I just want him to wake up," Jules replied, exhaustion and worry evident in her voice.

"I know, Jules," Steve replied as his radio crackled to life. "Listen, I gotta go, but I'm gonna check in on Sam and you later."

Jules followed Sam into the ER as the EMTs rolled his stretcher inside.

* * *

Wordy could see his teammates near the ambulance entrance to the ER as he walked in the pedestrian entrance. Sam's shirt had been cut off and there were bloodstains in his hair. Wordy rushed to meet up with Jules, knowing she would be ushered to the waiting area by herself while the doctors worked on Sam.

Jules ran alongside Sam for as long as the EMTs and doctors would let her. When they told her they needed her to wait outside so they could treat him and the door closed in front of her she didn't know what to do. There was no way to see him from the waiting room but she still huddled close to the door hoping someone would come out quickly to update her.

"Jules, how are you doing?" Wordy quietly asked as he approached his shaken teammate. Even though he wasn't on Team One anymore, they were all still his teammates. His extended family. The family that wasn't all about ribbons, bows, and dresses.

Jules turned when she heard his voice, clearly confused by his presence. "Wordy?"

"Ed called me and told me what happened. It was a slow day at Guns & Gangs and you know I couldn't just leave you guys here. The team is on their way just as soon as they can get here."

"Ed called you?" She replied, her voice flat and her body language clearly indicating she was only half paying attention.

Wordy took a step closer to Jules, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Why don't we go sit down?" He led Jules over to a seating area set off from the main waiting area. They would have as much privacy as they were going to get in the ER waiting room, and there would be room for their teammates to sit when they arrived.

Jules sat down and Wordy sat next to her, his arm still around her shoulders as she leaned into his chest. She took a deep breath and he could tell she was on the verge of tears. As Wordy turned to look at Jules he noticed the blood on her face.

"Hey Jules, wait here, I'll be right back," he said before stepping away. He returned a minute later with paper towels, some moist and some dry. He sat next to Jules again. "Come here, let's get you all cleaned up so you'll look your best when Sam wakes up."

Wordy gently wiped the blood from Jules's face. When he was done she grasped his wrist. "Thank you Wordy…" She paused, trying to hold herself together. Not knowing anything more about Sam's condition was driving her crazy, and she imagined this must have been what it was like for the team when she was shot.

"No problem Jules," Wordy replied.

Sarge, Ed, Raf, and Spike arrived and huddled around Jules and Wordy just as the doors through which Sam had been taken opened.

"Family of Sam Braddock?"

* * *

_Oh no, I wouldn't really end it there, would I? Well, truth be told, I didn't really want to end it there but I like to keep my chapters to roughly 2500 words or less and I'm there. Plus I've promised a few people this story for a while now and I thought if I didn't get it posted soon they might think I was having delusions or something…_

_I am a little concerned I made Jules too OOC in this story (perhaps moreso in later chapters than this one) but then again I think of her at the end of "You Think You Know Someone" and she did get emotional when she was talking to Greg. So, if she is OOC then we'll just call that my dramatic license._

_I'm going out of town this weekend so probably won't get another chapter posted before next week. But I'll try._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who read Chapter 1. I know everyone's time is valuable and it means a lot that you take the time to fill some of that precious time with my story. If you took the time to review or alert this story it is much appreciated._

_I hated leaving Chapter 1 with a cliffhanger, but hopefully the short wait for Chapter 2 made up for that._

* * *

Dr. Evan Bradley was relieved to see the SRU Officer on his table had stabilized since he was first brought into the ER.

"I'll go talk to the family. We'll let someone come in to see him quickly and then get ready to transport him up to the ICU," he said to Heather, the nurse who had recognized their patient from previous occasions when he had visited other injured officers at the hospital.

"Doctor, you know his 'family' will be other SRU Officers, right?" Heather asked.

"Yes, thank you Heather, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Dr. Bradley pulled his gloves off and tossed his soiled gown into the bin as he made his way to the waiting area. As he opened the door he recognized at least 3 SRU Officers who had been patients on his table one or more times.

"Family of Sam Braddock?"

Jules turned towards the doctor and immediately felt five hands press against her shoulders and back in a silent show of support. Her teammates formed an arc behind her as they watched the doctor approach.

"Is he awake, Doctor?" Jules asked.

"Not yet, Officer—" although he knew he'd treated her before, her name was escaping him after a long shift.

"Callaghan, but please call me Jules. I'm Sam's emergency contact. These are our teammates." Jules gestured to the men standing behind her.

"Jules, he is stable. He has two cracked ribs and a punctured lung on his right side, so we've inserted a chest tube. He also has a pretty good gash in his head, which is why he's still unconscious. We've cleaned and stitched that and he should wake up very soon. His vest undoubtedly prevented more severe injury."

Jules released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding as the doctor finished updating them on Sam's condition.

"Doc, what are we looking at here?" the Boss asked.

"If you're asking whether he'll make a full recovery, the answer is yes. He is responding well to the chest tube and the wound to his lung is small and should heal itself without any further treatment. His ribs are going to be painful for a little while but those too will heal with minimal intervention. He'll have to stay here for a few days at least, until he's stable enough to remove the chest tube at least."

"Can we see him?" Ed asked. He was relieved that his teammate was going to be OK and he knew everyone was anxious to see for themselves.

"I can take one of you to see him for a few minutes now, then you can all see him—two at a time—in a little while when he's settled into the ICU." Dr. Bradley took a step back towards the door to wait for whoever was going to go see his patient.

Jules turned and looked at her teammates before making eye contact with Sarge. He recognized the questioning look in her eyes.

"Jules, go. We'll see him when he gets upstairs."

"Are you sure, Boss? I rode with him in the ambulance…"

"GO!" All of her teammates said in unison.

Jules took a deep breath, smiled at all of them, nodded her head, and turned to join Dr. Bradley.

"I'll send Heather, who I believe several of you already know, out here to tell you where you'll be able to see Sam once he's settled in ICU. Please wait for Jules before you head up there." Dr. Bradley shook the hands of each man before leading Jules through the doors where Sam was being treated.

* * *

Greg listened to Heather tell them where Sam was being transferred. It was a place they knew all too well, unfortunately. He thanked her and the team took seats in the waiting area. They knew Jules would be a few minutes and they were all exhausted.

Everyone hated seeing one of their teammates injured but for their Sergeant it felt like failure. It was his job to protect his team and he hated when he couldn't do that. Sure, they all knew they had a dangerous job, and serious injuries were rare, but each one hurt him as deeply as if he had been the one who was injured.

He sighed and sat down next to his team. He had recently told Sam he was proud to have had greatness thrust upon the team and he meant it. It hadn't been the smoothest transition when Sam was added Team One but four years later Greg Parker couldn't imagine the team without him. He couldn't imagine Jules without him. And he was very glad they wouldn't have to find out what it would be like to be without Sam.

* * *

Jules followed Dr. Bradley back to where Sam lay on a stretcher. His SRU clothing was gone and a hospital gown was covering him. She could see red fluid in the bag that was attached to the tube in his chest and she nodded as the doctor told her that was normal and it would clear up and eventually stop draining within the next day or two.

Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, Jules approached Sam's side. She saw the stitches in his head and lightly traced her fingers over them before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. She took his hand in hers before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, Braddock, you really wanted some time off, didn't you? You could've just asked Sarge you know. No need to go to such dramatic extremes to get a little R&R."

She smiled before pressing another kiss to his cheek.

"OK, Soldier, they are moving you up to a fancy room with a view. It's in the penthouse, I think. I'll see you up there in a few. The whole team is here, even Wordy, and they can't wait to see you. We're expecting you to wake up any minute now so don't be late, OK?"

Jules squeezed Sam's hand before turning to join her other teammates back in the waiting area.

* * *

Spike watched his teammate walk through the doors to the waiting area. He was amazed by Jules, always had been. She was so tiny but she was the fiercest of them all and she'd scared him on more than one occasion. Nobody wanted to be paired with Jules when they were sparring. Well, he thought, except for maybe Sam. Then again, at work they were always all business, so maybe not.

So much had happened in the past year. His dad dying, his mom moving back to Italy, him moving into his own place for the first time in his life. The one constant had been his team, his adopted family. He remembered being trapped underground with Sam and Raf, thinking if it was his time then at least he wasn't alone. And if it was his two teammates' time, at least he was there with them.

Jules walked towards them and he could see the conflicting emotions in her eyes. Even though she tried to avoid showing it, Spike always knew when she needed a hug. He stood up and met her just before she reached the couches where Team One sat. She looked up at him and didn't fight when he gathered her into his arms for a few seconds.

"Thanks Spike," she said before the team joined them.

* * *

Wordy convinced everyone to go down to the cafeteria for a quick bite to eat, pointing out that Sam still had to be moved and they wouldn't be able to go in to see him until he was settled and the nurses were satisfied that he was stable. He called Shelley to give her an update on Sam's condition and Ed did the same with Sophie.

After half an hour they all headed upstairs to wait until they could see Sam. They took their turns in pairs, each of them glad their teammate looked good all things considered, but each wishing he would just wake up.

Eventually Jules made them all leave, promising to call them if anything happened. She, of course, was going nowhere. Ed and Wordy had their families to return to, Sarge had plans with Dean and Marina, and Raf and Spike had other commitments. Though they all protested, eventually they realized there was really nothing they could do at the hospital. And they knew if anything at all happened, Jules would let them know right away.

She hugged them all before returning to Sam's room. She pulled the chair close to the left side of his bed. He looked so peaceful and she leaned down to kiss his cheek before sitting next to the bed and taking his hand in hers.

It was late but she had no intention of leaving. She didn't remember which room it was, but she knew she had spent time in one of these rooms herself. Her memory of the time she spent in ICU wasn't entirely clear; though she remembered every agonizing moment she spent in the regular room after being moved out of ICU. She wondered if she'd spend hours with Sam hanging onto her shoulder as they walked around the hospital corridors. A smile lit her face as she thought of him wearing panda slippers like she had.

As the hours ticked by Jules talked to Sam, she ran her fingers through his hair—careful to avoid his stitches, and she kissed his cheek, his forehead, and his hand. She pulled the sheet off of his left leg and foot in an effort to make him a little bit cold. Anything to try to get him to wake up. After a little while she felt guilty about that though, so she covered him back up.

"I'm not going to sleep Sam, I'll be right here when you wake up," she said before grasping his hand. She pressed a kiss to the back of his hand before laying her head on his uninjured left side. Jules intently watched her boyfriend's face for any sign he was waking up.

* * *

The Chief stood outside the room where one of his SRU Officers was resting with a tube sticking out of his chest and stitches in his head. He had reviewed the transcript and Greg's report on the incident and he was confident Team One had performed to the best of its ability, as usual. He knew as well as they all did that sometimes you did everything right and things still turned out wrong. That's what happened when you caught people at the worst moments of their lives.

He rubbed his eyes. It was early and he hadn't gotten much sleep. But he had a busy day and he wanted to see his injured Officer before heading to work. He watched through the window as Jules slept with her head on Sam's side, their hands clasped together.

"Commander Holleran," Ed said as he approached his teammate's room. "I didn't know you'd be here Sir."

The Chief shook Ed's hand. "I wanted to see Sam. I hoped he'd be awake by now."

"We were all hoping to get that text or call from Jules overnight. But the doctors and nurses are optimistic. He's on some pretty heavy pain meds, which they're going to reduce today, so hopefully that will help him wake up soon."

The two men stood quietly for a few minutes.

"Tell me, Ed, do you think I made the right decision?"

"What decision is that Sir?"

"Allowing Callaghan and Braddock to remain on Team One after it was revealed that they'd reestablished their relationship."

Ed thought for a minute. He had been against the relationship when he'd first found out, but after seeing Sam observe the Priority of Life Code when it appeared Jules was losing her life before them he knew his teammates could be involved personally while still performing professionally when it mattered.

"I do Sir. There hasn't been a single moment when their performance has slipped and they are always professional when it's called for. This team wouldn't be the same without them, nor would it be the same with only one of them. We work well together. All of us."

"Thanks Ed. I'd really hoped to talk to Sam this morning but I have to get to a meeting. Please let them know I was here and I will come back tonight." He shook Ed's hand and left.

* * *

Jules lifted her head, cursing herself for having fallen asleep. Sam's eyes were still closed and she sighed before squeezing his hand and pressing a kiss to his cheek. She brushed her free hand through his hair.

"Good morning, Soldier! Don't you want to see all you've been missing? They'll bring you something grey and barely edible if you just open your eyes. And I promise I'll go get you something much better to eat."

She watched for any sign that he was waking up. She was encouraged by the doctors and nurses and their optimism, but as much as she tried to fight it she was growing frustrated with Sam's failure to wake up.

Ed watched Jules as she talked to Sam. He couldn't hear what she was saying but he knew she was trying to get him to wake up. After a few minutes the sight before him had him smiling and reaching for his phone to send a text to his teammates.

Jules rested her forehead against Sam's shoulder and sighed. Suddenly she lifted her head, not believing what she thought she felt. She looked at her hand interlaced with Sam's, and watched in disbelief as his fingers definitely moved to squeeze her hand. A small gasp of relief coupled with joy escaped her mouth as she stood up and turned towards Sam's head.

Sam's eyes fluttered open very slowly. He smiled when he saw Jules standing over him.

"Hey beautiful," he whispered.

Jules kissed the back of Sam's hand before reaching out to cup his cheek in her free hand. She couldn't stop the tear of joy that rolled down her cheek.

"Hey Braddock, nice of you to join me!"

* * *

_This story is far from done, but I probably won't get to post again until the middle of next week._

_And I'm proud to have inadvertently joined in the craze of smacking SRU Officers with a lead pipe. Who knew there were so many rogue lead pipes around Toronto?_

_Thanks for reading and ciao for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you again to all who have read this story. I have a lot of ideas for future chapters, but I have to get through this one first, so I hope I can stay focused enough to do it right._

_I still don't own _Flashpoint._ And any similarities to _Power Rangers_ are completely coincidental and unintentional. I don't know a thing about that show, seeing as I was in law school when it aired._

* * *

Ed sent the text to the members of Team One who were in various stages of getting ready for their day.

SAM AWAKE. GET HERE NOW!

He couldn't contain his joy as he breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Jules leaned in to press a small kiss to Sam's lips. "How do you feel?"

"Sore. My head is pounding. And I'm thirsty," he said before reaching up with his uninjured arm to pull Jules close for another quick kiss. He glanced at his right side and tried to lift his arm, wincing when it was only a few inches above his chest.

"Don't try to move too much, you have two cracked ribs," Jules cautioned him, lightly scratching her fingers through his hair. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Warehouse. Subject was close by, we could hear him. Then…" Sam paused with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Sam? Are you OK?" Jules asked, leaning closer to Sam.

"Jules, why is Ed looking through the window?"

"Ed? What?" Jules turned and for the first time she noticed Ed standing outside the room. She rolled her eyes in her patented Jules Callaghan way and waved him into the room.

"Why are you standing out there like a stalker, Ed? And how long have you been there?" Jules was trying to sound annoyed but deep down in a place she'd never admit to having she was touched by their team leader's obvious concern for Sam's wellbeing.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine! I've been out there for a little while, not too long. Sam-o, nice to see you awake again. How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit with a lead pipe."

Jules and Ed looked at each other and simultaneously started laughing.

"Uh guys, what's so funny?" Sam asked, wondering why his girlfriend and his TL were sharing a laugh when he was in a hospital bed.

"You WERE hit with a lead pipe, Sam!" Jules said between laughs.

The nurse walked into the room, noticing that Sam was awake. "Officer Braddock, hello, I'm Sally, your nurse here in the ICU. Where hopefully you won't be for very much longer, since it seems you're feeling pretty well this morning!"

"Hello Sally, please call me Sam. Sorry for all the noise my teammates here were making."

Sally turned to Jules and Ed. "Could you give us a few minutes please, I need to do an examination on Sam here and the doctor will also be in soon to check his chest tube and stitches."

"Really? We have to step out?" Jules said, reaching for Sam's hand. Rationally she knew it was OK to leave and nothing was going to happen, but there was something about the idea of leaving Sam so soon after he had woken up that didn't sit right with her.

Sam looked at Jules. "Wait, you're still wearing your uniform? Did you go home at all yesterday?"

"No, of course not! How could I leave you here all alone? What if you had woken up?"

Sam looked at his team leader. "Ed, how could you allow her to stay here all night?"

Ed had one simple reply. "Sam, it's Jules. Her mind was set on staying here. What were we supposed to do?"

"Copy that sir," Sam replied with a smile. Nobody knew better than him how stubborn Jules could be.

Sally cleared her throat, reminding them all why she was in the room.

"OK, come on Jules, I'll buy you a coffee. We'll go get something to eat and by the time we're back up here Sam's doctor will be gone and the rest of the team will be here." Ed watched as Jules leaned in to kiss Sam on the cheek. She turned and walked out of the room with Ed behind her.

When she was out of the room she turned to see Sally pulling the curtain around Sam's bed. She took a deep breath before giving Ed a quick hug. "Thanks for coming, Ed. I know it means a lot to Sam that you were here when he woke up."

"Of course, Jules. It's what we do, right?"

"It's what we do. Now, how about that coffee and breakfast you promised to buy me?"

"Uh, I promised to buy the coffee, nobody said anything about breakfast…"

"Really? Because I'm sure I heard you offer to buy breakfast too."

"Fine, let me text the team again and tell them to meet us in the cafeteria."

Jules smiled, knowing she had won. Again.

* * *

Greg sped towards the hospital, anxious to see Sam. Ed's text said he was awake but Greg needed to see for himself and know he was OK. He'd managed to get the team's day off switched so they didn't have to work today. They'd probably regret it at some point but this was where they needed to be right now.

After parking his car Greg started walking to the hospital, running into Spike and Raf on the way. They made their way to the cafeteria, quickly finding Jules and Ed seated at a table near the windows.

Jules stood and hugged each man before sitting down again. Greg, Spike, and Raf went to get coffee before joining Ed and Jules at the table.

"So, how's our boy this morning?" Greg asked.

"He's doing well. Remembers most of yesterday and says he feels like he was hit by a lead pipe," Jules told her teammates. "Yes, really," she replied at their incredulous looks. The team shared a laugh.

"The doctor is examining him now and the nurse said he may be moved out of ICU soon. He's in pain though…" her voice trailed off, the usually unflappable Jules Callaghan taking a backseat to the concerned girlfriend for just a moment.

"Well he was actually hit with a lead pipe, Jules. Of course he's in some pain," Spike replied.

"I know, Spike. I know."

* * *

After the coffee and breakfast were gone the team headed back up to Sam's room. The doctor was just leaving as Greg and Jules entered the room.

"How's our patient, doc?" Greg asked, shaking the hand of the man who he'd met too many times in recent years.

"He's doing well Sergeant Parker. The drainage through his chest tube has slowed down nicely and I don't see any reason we can't move him out of ICU this afternoon. With continued improvement he can go home in a few days."

"A few days, really?" Jules said. "Isn't that a little fast?"

"Hello Jules," the doctor shook her hand, "trust me, if we don't think he's ready to go home, we won't send him home. But I don't see any reason why he couldn't go home once the chest tube is removed and we observe him overnight. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, though. For now let's just work on getting him out of ICU, OK?"

Jules smiled and replied, "Yes, of course doctor, thank you."

"Uh guys, thanks for talking about me as if I'm not right here… and awake," Sam said, causing his boss and his girlfriend to turn to him for the first time since they entered the room.

"Sam, buddy, how are you feeling?" Greg asked, approaching Sam's bed.

"I'm doing OK Boss. Looking forward to getting out of here. And why is Jules still in uniform from yesterday? Can't you do anything about that?"

"Sam…" Jules sighed. "I told you I wasn't going to leave you and I'm not. End of discussion."

Spike appeared in the door. "Samtastic!"

"Hey Spike."

"Listen Boss, Jules, I know it's hard to break away from Sam's awesomeness, but do you think Raf and I could visit for a few minutes?"

Greg stood and lightly grasped Jules's arm. "Sure thing, Spike. Take a few minutes. Jules and I will step out."

* * *

Outside the room Greg took a deep breath. "Jules, you remember when you were in here and you wanted to get out more than anything in the world?"

"Yeah Boss, I know… that's how Sam is going to feel now that he's awake and it's just going to get worse when the chest tube is removed. I get it."

"Good, I knew you would."

* * *

"So Sam thanks for getting us a day off buddy," Raf said as he entered the room.

"Anytime guys!" Sam said, laughing. He turned serious for a moment. "Spike, you need to get Jules to get out of here. At least make her go home to change."

"Sam, have you met Jules? How's that supposed to work? Besides, you remember when she was in here and we had to pry you out of her room with a crowbar?"

"OK, I know, I know… but still. I at least went home every now and then."

"Well, how about if we get Donna to get Jules's gym bag from the locker room? Then at least she'll have some different clothes to put on if she insists on staying here." Raf didn't know Jules as well as his teammates yet but he thought it might be a reasonable solution.

"It's better than nothing, I suppose, thanks Raf," Sam replied.

* * *

The team dispersed on various errands and Jules found herself alone in Sam's room again. She sat next to his bed in the world's most uncomfortable chair, wondering how she had managed to sleep in it the previous night. Sam's hand was in hers and her legs were propped up on his bed.

"What's on your mind, Jules?" Sam said after she'd been sitting quietly for 10 minutes.

"Huh? Oh, nothing really. Just enjoying the peace I guess. It was good of the team to come by, wasn't it?"

"Jules." Sam raised the top of the bed so he was sitting up and could look at her more easily. "Talk to me."

"It's nothing Sam. I was just thinking I have to call Wordy and let him know you're awake. He was here last night, did I tell you that? He got here before the team and he'll want to know."

"Come on Jules. We both know that's not it. What's going on?" He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You can tell me."

Jules took a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry. No matter what, she wasn't going to cry. But they were in a relationship so she would talk to him.

"I wasn't there." She blinked her eyes to stifle the tears that threatened to fall.

"You weren't where?"

"In the warehouse. I should've been there. But I wasn't." She couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Jules, you got us the information that allowed us to catch the subject. Nobody else was hurt or killed—"

"Except you."

"Jules, nobody else was hurt seriously and he's going to pay for what he did. You did everything you were supposed to do yesterday."

"No Sam, I didn't. I should have been in the warehouse with you. If I was there maybe I could have…"

"Jules, listen to me. I'm fine. I'm sore but you heard the doctor, everything is going to be fine. I'll be out a few weeks and then I'll be good as new. Maybe even better. This is not your fault."

"But Sam…"

"No Jules, you're not going to do this. You share no blame here. This was all David. And the lead pipe. That's all. Besides…" He stopped and Jules turned to look at him.

"Besides what Sam?"

"Besides, I was right next to you on that roof and you got shot. And what did you keep telling me when you were recovering?"

"It wasn't your fault."

"And there wasn't anything else I could've done."

They sat quietly for a few minutes.

"It's true, you know. There was nothing you could've done to prevent me from getting shot."

"I know. And there was nothing you could've done to prevent me from getting hit yesterday. Period. End of story."

"OK."

"OK? That's it?" Sam smirked, turning Jules's chin so she was looking at him.

"You're right, OK. You're right."

"That's my girl!" Sam pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her lips.

They watched TV for a while, each taking turns dozing off in between the nurse's visits. After a few hours the doctor came in.

"Well Sam, I think we're going to keep you in ICU one more night. Everything's fine," he said in response to the worried look on Jules's face, "we just want to get the chest tube out before we move you and we can do that tomorrow morning based on your progress so far. So let's go with that plan and I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks doc," Sam said as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

"See Jules," Sam said after the doctor left the room. "I'm progressing nicely and by this time tomorrow you can snuggle up next to me in a more private room where the whole world can't see everything going on through that big window over there." He winced as he tried to point with his right arm.

"Right Sam, you can barely move your arm but you think there will be 'snuggling' going on?" She made air quotes when she said "snuggling."

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying, can you?"

"I suppose not Sam, I suppose not," Jules replied as she laid her head on his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled with the knowledge that he'd be on his way to getting out of the hospital soon.

* * *

_OK, I am REALLY not happy with this chapter but I need to get through this first day in order to move on to the awesome stuff I have planned for future chapters. LOL_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been following this story. I actually had another idea for this chapter but I was daydreaming in the grocery store tonight (and then I almost got hit in the parking lot because I was STILL daydreaming…) and this came to me. I was intending to skip ahead a bit but thought this might be better. We'll see._

_I still don't own _Flashpoint_. And I'm not nearly as good a writer as W.E.B. Griffin, but I read a line in one of his books years and years ago and I've always wanted to use it in one of my stories. And this chapter finally gave me the chance. So thanks to Mr. Griffin for the inspiration that's never gone away. I hope I can do justice to the line._

* * *

Jules and Sam were relaxing in his room—well as much as two people could relax in an ICU room. He had moved as far over to the left as he could in his bed and her head was on his shoulder, her right hand lightly scratching his scalp while her left arm was slung over his waist. His left arm held her close. Occasionally her left hand would gently massage his injured right side, providing a small amount of relief from the pain.

"Jules…"

"I'm staying here again tonight Sam, don't even bring up the subject of me leaving."

Sam's stomach growled, the hospital-provided dinner sitting mostly untouched on his bedside table.

"Are you hungry, Sam?" Jules asked, lifting her head slightly.

"I am, a little. You?"

"Yes, actually I am. Do you want me to go get some dinner from the cafeteria?"

"Probably a good idea. I'll wait here." Sam flashed her his biggest grin.

Jules leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek before standing up and stretching. She was just about to walk down to the cafeteria when there was a knock on the window of Sam's room. Jules and Sam both looked up to see Wordy and Shelley standing just outside the room. Shelley was carrying what appeared to be two Tupperware containers of food.

"Well don't just stand there, get in here!" Sam exclaimed with a look of utter joy on his face. "We're starving!"

Jules walked over and hugged both Wordsworths before making room for the food on Sam's table. She pulled the lids off to reveal hot, steaming chicken, mashed potatoes, and gravy. She wheeled the table over to the bed as Sam raised himself up to a sitting position.

"Ummm, you guys didn't bring…" Sam started, stopping when Wordy reached into his pocket and produced 2 sets of plastic utensils. "I guess you did, thanks!"

Jules started to eat before pausing and looking at Wordy. "Wait, who called you?"

"Called me? What do you mean? Shelley and I were at home, Ed and Sophie are watching the girls, and we thought you two might be hungry." Wordy tried to put on his best innocent face. Jules stared him down, not believing a word of it.

"Sarge?" Jules asked.

"Well, yeah. And Ed. And maybe Spike."

Jules shook her head. Their team—no, their family—always looked out for each other. It could be annoying to have all these surrogate brothers at times but she appreciated how they were always there for her.

"So Sam, how are you feeling?" Shelley asked.

"Better after this amazing dinner, thanks! Really, I feel better than I did this morning, I'm sore but I'll survive. Just looking forward to getting out of this place."

"Well, Shelley and I thought maybe Jules would like to get out of that uniform," Wordy started before Jules cut him off.

"I'm fine Wordy, I'm going to stay here again tonight."

"OK, but how about if Shelley takes you home to grab a quick shower and change into something more comfortable? It won't take more than an hour, and I'll stay here and keep Sam company. Then you can come right back here."

Jules thought for a moment. "Don't you two have to get the girls?"

"Ed and Sophie are watching them and they're used to being there so they will be fine for another hour or so. So we're all set there," Shelley replied.

Jules looked at Sam.

"Jules, it would really make me feel better if you went with Shelley. You've been in those clothes for a full day. Go get freshened up. I'm not going anywhere," Sam said.

"OK, you're right; I would like to clean myself up. Thanks Shelley."

"Great, once you guys finish dinner Shelley will drive you and Sam and I can have some guy time." Wordy was glad Jules had agreed. He'd have to thank Sarge for coming up with the idea.

Jules finished her dinner, kissed Sam, and left with Shelley.

* * *

Wordy watched Sam as Jules left the ICU with Shelley. He scrutinized the younger man's face as a small smile remained on his face after Jules was gone.

"How are you really feeling Sam?"

"I'm good, really. Sore, yes, but I'll be OK. I am probably going to get out of ICU tomorrow and hopefully a few days after that I can go home."

"OK, just don't be afraid to say if you're hurting. You need to be fully healthy to return to the team, you know that."

"I know Wordy, really I do. Hey, thanks for taking care of Jules when we first got here. Spike and Raf told me what you did for her and I really appreciate it."

"No thanks necessary Sam, you know we all look out for each other. It's the least I could do."

Sam nodded and the two men sat quietly for a few minutes while Sam finished his dinner.

"Sam, you know we're all happy for you and Jules… but if you hurt her, we will kill you. With pain."

"I know man, but you don't have to worry. There is nothing I would ever do to hurt Jules. I couldn't live with myself. We've been given a second chance and it's more than I could have ever hoped for. I'm not gonna mess that up. I promise."

"Right answer!" Wordy said before reaching into his pocket, "oh, I almost forgot. Ally drew you a picture when she heard we were coming to see you. We didn't tell her everything of course, but she knows you are hurt."

Wordy handed Sam Ally's drawing. There was a house and a dog and birds and the sun and three people, a woman and a man and a small girl. Sam smiled at the preschooler's art.

"Thanks Wordy, and please thank Ally for me."

"Will do Sam. Now, is there a hockey game on or something?"

* * *

"Thanks for doing this Shelley," Jules said as they got into the Wordsworth minivan.

"No problem Jules. I'm sure it will make Sam feel better to know you're getting some fresh air and new clothes."

"Yeah I guess, he was pretty anxious to get rid of me, wasn't he?"

"Are you kidding?"

"No, I mean he was practically pushing me out the door."

"Jules, be serious. That man is crazy about you."

"He's—what?"

"Lemme think, how did Kevin put it? Oh yeah… 'Sam thinks the sun rises in the morning because Jules wants it to'."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Just face it Jules, you two are stuck with each other."

Jules turned to Shelley with an incredulous look on her face.

"I'm just sayin'…" Shelley said, using the words Jules had said so many times.

They arrived at Jules's house and headed inside. Shelley made herself comfortable in the living room while Jules showered and changed.

* * *

Shelley and Jules—who was freshly showered and changed into her most comfortable sweats and one of Sam's t-shirts—walked back towards Sam's room. They could hear the guys laughing inside, though they were obviously keeping their voices low so as not to disturb the other patients.

"Oh boy, what have you two been up to?" Jules asked as they walked into the room.

"Oh ya know Jules, just guy talk," Wordy said as he crossed the room and pressed a kiss to Shelley's cheek.

"Awesome!" Jules replied in her patented sarcastic manner.

"Well we better get going, the girls have school tomorrow. Sam, I'm glad you're OK. We'll see you again soon," Wordy said before walking over to pat Sam on the shoulder and give Jules a quick hug.

"Thanks for everything Wordy, Shelley," Jules said, hugging Shelley as the Wordsworths walked out of the room.

"I got you something," Sam said when Jules turned around.

"You what?"

"I got you something while you were gone. By the way, my t-shirt looks great on you. It would look even better off of you though…"

"Don't even think about it Braddock. I don't want to get arrested for being indecent in St. Simon's Hospital. And you're certainly in no shape for indecency…"

"Not cool, Jules! Anyway, here, I got this for you."

He waved her over to the bedside and pointed to the world's most uncomfortable chair, upon which sat 2 pillows and a blanket.

"You got me pillows and a blanket?"

"Yeah, I thought if you were gonna sleep here tonight you could at least be a little more comfortable." He smiled at Jules, nodding at her as if to try to convince her of the greatness of his acquisition.

"What'd you do, flirt with the Head Nurse?" Jules replied with a sly look in her eyes.

"Whatever it takes Jules. I just turned on the old Braddock charm."

Jules walked over to the bed. "Save that charm for me, Soldier," she whispered in his ear before thanking him and pressing a kiss to his lips. She took the pillows and blanket and settled herself on the chair next to the bed. She put one pillow behind her and placed the other along the side of the bed as a cushion. Laying her head on Sam's shoulder she waited until his arm held her to his side before draping the blanket over both of them. Her arm again went to his waist.

"Jules…"

"Sam, for the last time, I'm staying. Please, just don't fight me on this."

"But Jules, you hate hospitals."

"Sam, do you want me here?"

"Well of course I do, I never want to be anywhere that is away from you. But you have to work…"

"Actually while I was at the house I talked to Sarge and he gave me tomorrow off, and the next day too if they let you come home. And then we have 2 days off, so I don't have to go to work again for 5 days."

"Well then I guess I'm out of excuses." He kissed her temple and settled back against the bed.

They watched TV for a while longer until Sam heard Jules's breathing become deep and regular. He turned the TV off and just watched Jules for a few minutes. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was. He ran his fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Thanks for staying Jules. I love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too Sam," she mumbled back, barely awake.

Sam took as deep a breath as he could with two cracked ribs, hugged Jules tighter to him, and smiled. He could do this for 1 or 2 more nights, knowing that soon he'd be going home with Jules.

The nurse woke them early the next morning. "So, who's ready to get out of ICU?" She asked, a tad too cheery for Jules's liking.

"We are, but can you tone it down a bit please?"

"Come on Jules, if there was ever a reason to be loud early in the morning, that's it! What do we have to do to get me sprung from this place?"

* * *

_I know, it's a pretty corny chapter, but there are a lot of reasons I decided to include it. Mainly because this chapter is dedicated to a US Marine named Andrew. He was my Sam. Inside my heart he is still my Sam. 9 years ago tomorrow (19 May) he was taken from me. If I could have just 1 wish it would be to have 1 more hour, because then I know I would get it right. But then I'd just want another hour._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for the kind words about my latest chapter. I still think it's pretty corny but hey, it's all in the past now. And congratulations to all of you who picked out the W.E.B. Griffin quote. I thought it fit the chapter pretty well and I'm glad so many of you liked it!_

_I'm still not sure how many chapters this story will end up being so let's all just enjoy the ride, OK? _

* * *

Ed and Sarge stopped by before Team One's shift, waiting with Jules outside Sam's room while his chest tube was removed. Jules flinched when she heard a cry of pain from Sam and both men reached to place an arm around her shoulders. She didn't fight them, knowing they were as concerned about Sam as she was and understanding she was offering them as much comfort as they were offering her.

When the doctor left Sam's room Greg and Ed only had time for a quick "hello" before they had to get off to work. Jules walked them out before returning to Sam's room. He was sitting on the side of his bed with his legs dangling, swinging in the air like a little kid on a park bench. The smile on his face was infectious and Jules found herself smiling back at him as she approached his bed.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked, studying him for any sign of new discomfort on his right side.

"I'm not sure," Sam said, his legs ceasing their swinging as he looked at Jules and squinted.

Jules hurried to stand in front of him. "Is something wrong Sam? Does something hurt?" She placed her hands on his knees and studied him closely.

"Well, something just doesn't feel quite right."

"Sam? Stop playing around. What hurts? Do you need me to get the nurse?"

"Ummm, no, I don't think so," he said, slowly spreading his arms and reaching towards Jules's shoulder with his left hand, "but if you'd come here I think I'd feel much better."

"What? Did you hit your head again Sam?" Jules said as he pulled her towards him. She caught on when she found herself standing between his knees and reached her hands up to his shoulders.

Jules stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Sam, smiling and resting her head on his shoulder as his arms encircled her back as best they could with his injuries. He sighed as he held her close.

"It was like 2 days since I got to hug you Jules, I missed you," Sam whispered into her hair.

"Sam, if you wanted a hug all you had to do was ask. You know you don't have to sweet talk me anymore Soldier."

"I like sweet talking you sometimes," Sam replied before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Ummm, excuse me," a familiar voice said from the door to Sam's room.

Jules sighed as she stepped back from Sam, turning around and standing next to him.

"Hey Natalie," Sam said as she walked over and kissed his cheek.

"How are you Sammy? I'm sorry I couldn't get here before now, I was out of town and I couldn't get back until now. Hi Jules." Sam's sister turned and gave Jules a quick hug.

"I'm OK Nat, thanks. Still sore but hopefully going home soon."

"That's good, because I really can't stay right now. But I'll come back to see you this afternoon, OK?"

"Sure, see you later!"

After Natalie left the nurse came into the room. "We're almost ready to move you Sam. We can take you by wheelchair if you prefer. And before you ask, no you cannot walk."

"Wheelchair it is I guess," Sam said, turning to Jules. "Hey Jules, do you think you could get me some clothes while I wait for them to move me?"

"Oh, I forgot! I brought you clothes when I went home yesterday," Jules said, retrieving a bag from the floor.

"Well why don't you get changed Sam, and then we'll get you settled in your new room. Jules, you'll have to wait in the waiting room until we've got him all set up, if you don't mind." The nurse stepped out; pulling the curtain behind her so Sam could get changed in private.

Jules helped Sam into his sweats and t-shirt, gently helping him get his right arm through the sleeve.

"I'm sorry Sam, I should've brought a button down shirt, I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine Jules, I'm just glad to be back in my own clothes." He reached up with his left hand and pulled her close. She sighed as his lips met hers, leaning into the kiss as a soft moan escaped her lips.

Jules lightly scratched the back of his head as they kissed. She reluctantly pulled away after a minute, leaning her forehead against his and sighing. She stood there as his hand massaged her lower back, before turning to open the curtain around the bed.

"It would've been more fun if you'd left it closed, Jules," Sam said, a mischievous smirk crossing his face.

"Let's get you to your new digs, Soldier," Jules replied, her fingers brushing along his uninjured side.

"Copy that," Sam replied, winking at Jules and making her blush.

* * *

After an hour or so Sam was settled in his new room. Jules spent her time in the waiting room making phone calls, checking in with Sarge and rescheduling some appointments she'd made for her days off. Either she was going to be here or at home, but she was going to be taking care of Sam on those days. Her appointments could wait.

When she made her way to Sam's room she found he'd fallen asleep. She also noticed that he'd brought the pillows and blanket she'd used the night before. They were sitting on the much-more-comfortable-looking chair next to his bed. She quietly made her way across the room, moving the linens away.

She stood over Sam for a few moments, watching him sleep. He was resting but his brow was furrowed. She leaned down and kissed his forehead before lightly massaging the back of his neck, trying to soothe his stress away. He sighed in his sleep, turned towards her, but remained sleeping.

Jules sat down, grasping Sam's hand and laying her chin on his shoulder.

"You scared me, you know. You're not supposed to do that. I love you and… and you're just not allowed to do that," she whispered to Sam's sleeping form, brushing away the single tear that escaped her eyes.

Jules looked up to see Natalie standing in the door to Sam's room, a tear running down her cheek. She got up and walked over to the woman she'd come to think of as the little sister she never had and hugged her, leading her out into the hallway so they didn't wake Sam.

"Is he OK Jules?"

"Did they tell you anything Nat?" Jules asked, realizing for the first time that Natalie might not know anything about Sam's injuries.

"Not much."

"Well he was hit on his right side with a lead pipe and suffered 2 broken ribs. He hit his head when he fell and knocked himself out. He had a chest tube but that's now been removed and he says he is sore but feels OK otherwise."

Jules watched as Natalie processed everything she was being told. Sam's sister had come a long way since they first met. She was no longer the impulsive, aloof young woman. She had a job—selling clothes, of course—and her own apartment and she was doing very well.

"You're taking care of him?" The younger woman asked as she brushed another tear away.

"I am, and I'm not going anywhere Nat, you don't have to worry. Do you want some time alone with him?"

Natalie looked at her watch. "I'd love that, but I have to get to work. I've missed a whole week and they'll kill me if I'm late. Please tell Sam I was here."

"Of course I will. I'll text you later to let you know how he's doing and you can see him tomorrow, either here or hopefully at home." She gave Natalie another quick hug.

"OK, I'll talk to you later then. And Jules—"

"Yeah Nat?"

"Thanks. You're good for him." Natalie turned and left before Jules had a chance to respond.

* * *

"Juuuuuuullllllllllllles…"

"What Sam?" Jules asked, rolling her eyes. Sam had woken up about an hour before and it had been an hour filled with whining.

"I wanna go for a walk. The nurse said I can."

"Are you sure Sam? You slept for hours just from being moved to a new room."

"I'm sure. And I'm going with or without you." Sam started to get out of bed, pausing as he tried to figure out how best to move his IV with him.

"Fine. Hang on, Soldier."

Jules made her way over to Sam's side, rolling his IV closer and sitting next to him on his left side.

"OK put your arm around my shoulders," Jules said as she put her arm around his waist, "now let's get up, slowly…"

"Jules, I did this for you, remember? I know how it works."

"Watch it or I'll get you some panda slippers…"

They got up without major incident and began a slow walk around the floor. Sam stopped to say hello to every nurse, doctor, physician's assistant, patient, and visitor they passed. Jules helped hold him up, wondering if he paused because he was getting tired and didn't want her to know.

Jules helped Sam around the halls, watching for any sign of fatigue or pain. When his steps became slower she led him back to his room, getting him settled in bed. She got them food from the cafeteria while Sam napped and they ate when she returned.

"Jules, are you going to stay here again?" Sam asked, hope in his voice.

"Of course I am Sam, I'm staying here until you're home."

Sam smiled, "OK, can you give me one of those pillows?"

"My pillows? Why?"

"Your pillows that I charmed out of the nurse for you, yes…"

Jules handed him a pillow, a questioning look in her eyes. She watched as he placed the pillow against the rail on the right side of his bed and scooted himself over so he was as close to the side as possible. The pillow would provide a cushion should he come too close to the rail.

"Look Jules, there's plenty of room now, and we have some privacy."

"Sam, really? What do you think is going to happen here?"

"I think you're going to take off your shoes, grab that extra pillow and blanket that I charmed out of the nurse for you, climb up here, and make yourself comfortable." He looked at her, smiled, and held out his hand.

"Really Sam?"

"Really Jules. Come on, I'm fine, I'll probably be going home tomorrow and we'll be snuggling then, so why not now? I promise I won't hurt you." He winked at her.

Jules looked at the door.

"Last check of the night is done, they won't be back until the morning… unless you cause me some distress and I have to call for them, of course. So you have no more excuses." He patted the bed next to him. "Look, there's plenty of room."

She looked at him. "You're incorrigible, Sam Braddock."

"I know, that's why you pulled your weapon on me when we first met."

"Be careful, I might be inclined to pull it again…"

Jules couldn't deny the idea of snuggling up next to Sam did appeal to her at the moment. She wasn't sure she could take another night of sleeping in a chair. So she removed her shoes and carefully settled herself next to Sam, her head on his shoulder as she lay on her side next to him. He held her close with his left arm around her shoulders.

"See Jules, isn't this better than some old chair?"

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be Sam," Jules said as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_ACK OK that chapter totally took off on its own and went in a way I didn't intend at all. But I've learned it's best not to fight that so there it is._

_I'm going to the Indy 500 this weekend and I'll be away from home from Wednesday through next Tuesday. So I don't think there will be another update to this story until next week._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Hello again wonderful readers! I am reluctantly back from my awesome weekend at the Indy 500, where I met my favorite driver—the only driver we saw in the garages that day—within an hour of my arrival at the track on the day I flew in. From there on everything else was just the icing on the cake._

_But I know you don't really care about my weekend, you're here for this story. I hope you like this chapter. It's intended to move things along a tiny bit, but please let me say that I'm not a medical professional, so I have no idea whether my timeline is realistic. But I wanted to get Sam out of the hospital so let's just say this is plausible._

_One more note—this story will be going M within a few chapters. When that happens my intent is to leave the T portion here with a note that it's now M and repost the whole story over in the M section with the same initial chapters. At that time I will stop updating the story on the T page. I know that sounds confusing, hopefully it will make more sense once we get there._

* * *

Jules had to admit the previous night had been much more comfortable and restful than the prior two had been. She had slept through the night and woke up feeling refreshed. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Sam staring down at her.

"That's creepy, Braddock."

"I like to watch you sleep," Sam said before leaning down to kiss her forehead. "Are you hungry?"

"I am. You?"

"Yep, why don't you go get us something from the cafeteria?"

Jules went to get them some breakfast—Sam having abandoned any attempt at eating the hospital food since he wasn't on a restricted diet—and when she returned the doctor was in Sam's room. He was just finishing up his exam and Sam's face betrayed the pain he was still feeling. Jules put the food down and walked to stand next to Sam.

"How's he doing doc?" Jules asked, her hand lightly massaging Sam's neck to try to ease some of the tension she could see in his face as he sat on the bed.

"He's doing great actually. Everything seems to be progressing as well as we could have hoped and if you're ready to take him home I'm ready to send him this afternoon."

Jules looked at Sam as he smiled up at her. "Home? Really? Already?"

"She likes to speak in one-word sentences," Sam said with a smirk.

"Yes, he's still sore but everything looks good and any further treatment he needs can be done as an outpatient. For the next few days rest will be on the agenda but in a week or so we'll start physical therapy and try to get him back to work ASAP."

Sam watched as Jules's face flashed with worry before her usual look of self-assured confidence returned.

"Is there anything special I need to do for him?" Jules asked the doctor as in her head she made a list of everything she thought they needed at the house.

"Just watch for signs of infection and give him his pain meds whenever he needs them. Get him moving around as much as you can but don't tire him out too much. You know the drill."

"OK, thanks doc," Jules said, shaking the doctor's hand.

"You're welcome. Just let me get his prescriptions and discharge instructions together and get him set up with PT. The physical therapist will probably come down to talk to you Sam, and then you will be discharged." The doctor shook Sam's hand before exiting the room.

Sam reached his hand out as Jules walked over to stand before him. "I'm OK Jules, really." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek as he hugged her as tightly as he could. He smiled as she buried her head in his neck and he felt her sigh.

"I know Sam, I'm sorry. We'll get you out of here as soon as the doctor says it's OK." She kissed his forehead before gathering the breakfast she had gotten for them and spreading it out on his bed tray.

* * *

After breakfast Sam fell asleep so Jules stepped out to call Winnie. She found out Team One was out on a call so she just left a message that Winnie promised to deliver. Still feeling a little anxious and not understanding why, Jules called Wordy.

"Hey Jules, Shelley and I were going to come by tonight, how is Sam doing? And how are you?"

"Doing well, thanks Wordy. Sam is actually being discharged this afternoon so I'll be taking him back to the house."

"Really Jules? That's great! What can we do?"

"We're fine, thanks Wordy—"

"Jules, what's going on? You sound a little stressed."

"I don't know Wordy, I can't wait to get him home but—"

"But it's a little too fast for your liking?"

"How'd you know?" Jules smiled. Even though Wordy wasn't part of Team One anymore he was most definitely still part of their family and he knew her as well as anyone on the team except for Sam.

"Come on Jules, it's me. I understand why you're nervous but you know they wouldn't send him home if it wasn't safe. Remember when you were shot and Sam tried to get them to keep you another day or two?"

"I know Wordy; he wants to get out of here as much as I did. Thanks!"

"You got it Jules! Please let us know when he's up to visitors."

Jules hung up and called Natalie. She could tell Sam's sister was uncomfortable with the idea of her brother being injured. Although she'd come by twice the day before she hadn't stayed more than a few minutes each time. Jules gave Natalie the good news and the two women made plans for Nat to visit the following day.

Jules returned to Sam's room just as he was waking up from his nap. She sat beside him on the bed and told him about her phone calls before agreeing to take a walk through the halls while they waited for the doctor to return.

* * *

"Sam, seriously, I'm going to drive you right back to the hospital if you don't stop nagging me. We will try to take a walk down the street after dinner."

He'd been discharged from the hospital and Jules was losing her patience with his enthusiasm at being out in the real world again. It had been one question after another for the whole ride home. Jules was beginning to wonder if Sam had transformed back into a 2-year-old boy when he hit his head.

"Thanks Jules! By the way, you know I can't take a shower until my stitches are all dissolved, so I'm going to need some help." He looked at her with a boyish grin and a twinkle in his eye.

"Easy Soldier," Jules replied with a laugh and a shake of her head.

They pulled into the driveway and noticed Wordy's minivan in front of the house. They were both puzzled as Jules walked around to the passenger side to help Sam get out of the Jeep. As they slowly made their way towards the front door Shelley appeared in the door.

"Welcome home Sam! And hi Jules!" Shelley greeted them with a big smile on her face and a dish towel in her hands.

"Hey Shelley!" Sam replied with a huge smile on his face, "Jules didn't tell me you'd be here."

"That's because Jules didn't know," Jules replied as they climbed the steps and made their way into the house.

"Hey, welcome home Sam!" Wordy came out of the kitchen to greet them. "When Jules told me you were coming home we thought we'd bring some dinner over, but then Shelley said it might be more fun to surprise you and cook dinner for you here. So here we are!"

"That's sweet guys, but how did you get in?" Jules was appreciative but puzzled by the fact that the Wordsworths currently stood in her house.

"Oops, gotta check on dinner…" Shelley said before turning to return to the kitchen.

"Well, I figured Sam's bag was still in his locker…"

"You broke into my locker? That's not cool man!"

"No, I didn't. And it's not like they didn't repair it after we got your keys…"

"Nice Wordy," Jules said, helping Sam get settled on the couch in the living room. She heard the front door open and looked at Wordy. "What did you do?"

"Hey Jules, Sam, did we miss dinner?" Spike's voice echoed through the house as he and Raf made their way inside, followed closely by Greg, Marina, Ed, Sophie, Izzy, Dean, and Clark.

"Seriously guys, you _all_ thought it was a good idea to turn this place into party central tonight?" Jules appreciated the team's desire to welcome Sam home but she really just wanted him to get some rest and it wasn't going to happen this way.

"Jules, when Wordy told us he and Shelley were coming over with the girls to make dinner we couldn't resist. We won't stay long but come on, don't you want to celebrate? Sam's doing great and is well enough to come home. We're all off shift for the next 2 days so you know we'd have been stopping by The Goose before going home anyway, so we just brought happy hour here!" Greg said, knowing Jules wouldn't deny Sam this time with the team.

Jules shook her head slightly and smiled. "OK, sounds good. But Sam stays in the living room. No running around outside with the kids!" She looked at him as he shifted on the couch and winced.

"Copy that Jules!" Sam replied as she took a pillow from the nearby chair and tucked it into Sam's injured right side. He smiled up at her as he thanked her and settled himself in the corner of the couch. Jules smiled as the guys took their places around Sam.

Jules heard Wordy's girls come into the kitchen from the backyard and she went to greet them. She laughed as she noticed 4-year-old Ally peeking around the corner to watch Sam as he talked to the team. The intensity with which she studied Sam's every move made Jules think Ally might have a future with the SRU.

Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge Jules knelt down so she was at eye level with the little girl. "Hi Ally," Jules said, "Can you do me a favor please?"

The little girl nodded her head as she turned her attention to Jules.

"Can you take this bottle of water over to Mr. Braddock and watch to make sure he doesn't get up while I help your mom and dad get dinner together?" Jules held the bottle out and Ally took it from her.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ally asked softly as she looked over Jules's shoulder to Sam.

"Yes, he is, but he loved the picture you drew for him and I know he will really like it if you bring him that water, OK?"

Ally's eyes widened as she shook her head and slowly walked over to the couch. Sam caught Jules's eye as Ally approached and she nodded her head towards the girl to let Sam know to acknowledge her. He smiled and nodded in return as Ally reached his side.

"Hello Ally," Sam said as the girl stood in front of him.

"I'm s'posed to give you this," Ally said, timidly handing the bottle of water to Sam.

"Thank you," Sam said with a smile before reaching out to hug the girl with his left arm, smiling as he saw her eyes widen. Her arm lightly circled his as she returned the hug.

Ally climbed up on the couch next to Sam, dutifully following through on the promise she made to Jules.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over guys—and for cooking dinner. I don't know what we would've done without you." Jules was helping Shelley and Wordy clean the kitchen as Sophie watched over the kids.

"It's our pleasure Jules, you and Sam have always done so much for us. And I know Ally had a great time." The two women looked into the living room where the 4-year-old was curled up next to Sam on the couch.

Team One said their goodbyes followed quickly by the Wordsworths. Jules walked everyone out and returned to see Sam standing near the stairs.

"Ready to go upstairs, Jules?" Sam asked, reaching his left arm out to her.

"Come on Soldier," she said, looping his arm over her shoulder and helping him walk up the stairs. She could tell he was in pain but didn't bring it up.

When they made it up the stairs Jules pulled the covers down on the bed while Sam took care of business in the bathroom. Jules followed behind and when she returned to the bedroom dressed in her pajamas she smiled at Sam, who was sitting in the bed waiting for her.

Jules climbed in next to him, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips.

"Welcome home Soldier," she said before she allowed him to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her in close.

"It's good to be home Jules," he replied, kissing her temple.

He lightly massaged her neck before moving his hand down her back and up her arm. He lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Jules leaned in closer, her leg slipping between his as he continued to stroke her back. As the kiss started to deepen Jules broke away.

"Sam," she panted, "you need to rest. We shouldn't—"

"I'll get enough rest Jules," Sam replied, kissing his way up her jawline as his hand slipped beneath her shirt and he traced small circles on her back.

Jules leaned in and kissed him again, her fingers lightly running through his hair, careful to avoid his stitches. Sam rolled on his uninjured left side, and when he tried to reach for Jules with his right hand he winced and drew in a sharp, pained breath, causing Jules to pull back immediately.

"Sam, you can't even move your arm."

"Sure I can, see!" Sam demonstrated the very limited range of motion he had with his right arm.

"Can you lift it over your head?"

"Well," Sam tried and failed. "No, I guess not."

"Well then Soldier, there will be nothing more going on in this bed until you can lift your right arm fully over your head—without wincing, cringing, hissing, or otherwise showing any sign of pain. And believe me; I will know if you are in pain." Jules knew she was shooting herself in the foot with her edict but she knew it was what was best for Sam.

"But Jules…"

"No 'But Jules,' that's just how it's going to be Sam. And if it's a problem I will go sleep in the guest room."

"No, no, I'll follow the rules." Sam gave her his best pouty face before lying down and stretching his left arm towards Jules.

Jules turned off her light and settled herself with her head on Sam's shoulder, her hand draped across his waist.

"Isn't this better than the hospital bed, Jules?" Sam asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm glad you're home Sam," Jules replied as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Whew, OK I got us through that transition. The pace is going to pick up a bit starting with chapter 7and it won't be as moment-by-moment as it has been up to now. I still don't know how many chapters there will end up being but I'd say around 11 or 12 at least._

_For the Canadian readers, please forgive any American spellings you see. I write how I write and it's awkward for me to try to adjust that. I hope it won't be a problem. I read some very good fics written by a British writer on the page for an American show and it never bothers me when she uses her native spellings, so I hope you can look past the differences in spelling and enjoy the story anyway._

_Carry on!_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thanks again to everyone who had read, favorited, and alerted this story. We're going to speed up a little for the next chapter or so, and the current plan is for the next chapter to be M-rated. I'll post that chapter here up to the portion where it goes M with a note that the whole story will be reposted in the M section. From that point on the story will only be updated in the M section but everything that has been posted here will remain._

* * *

Sam had a restless night. He tried hard not to wake Jules but whenever he was up, she was up. He apologized every time and every time she reminded him of the first days after she returned home from the hospital after being shot.

"I don't deserve you Jules," he said with a kiss to her forehead.

"No you don't Soldier. Let's get some sleep," she replied with a kiss to his chin.

The next 2 days were filled with lots of relaxing in between walks up and down the block, the weather cooperating with beautiful blue skies and just enough warmth to make a light jacket the perfect outer garment.

Jules remembered all of the light PT exercises she'd been given when she was first released from the hospital and she helped Sam get them done.

Between the exercises and walks came a lot of naps. Jules and Sam would curl up together on the couch; her ear pressed tightly over his heart, every beat reminding her that he was safe and home with her. As much as she tried to avoid it, every now and then the reality of what could have happened came creeping in. In those moments she hugged him a little tighter—taking care to avoid his injured right side—and buried her head in his neck.

The subject of Sam's return to the SRU came up from time to time and Jules always changed the subject. Sam allowed it, knowing she was feeling the same things he felt when she was first released from the hospital after being shot. His challenge was to make her realize his injuries were different and he'd be back at work in a few weeks, a month at the most.

Natalie came by to visit, finally spending more than a few minutes with Sam. Jules heated up some leftovers from the meal Shelley and Wordy had prepared and they enjoyed a long, leisurely lunch. Jules was glad to hear Natalie was working nights so she would be able to drive Sam home from PT once Jules went back to work.

* * *

The first time Sam went upstairs by himself Jules stood quietly watching from the hallway. Everything in her told her to go to him and help him. But then she remembered when she was recovering and she got frustrated with Sam always hovering over her. So she stood by, biting her bottom lip as he slowly made his way up to their bedroom.

"Thanks, Jules," he called down once he'd reached the top.

"For what, Sam?" Jules asked in return.

"You know," he said with a smile.

Jules smiled back and nodded. "You got it, Sam."

* * *

After two lazy days it's time for Jules to return to work. She reluctantly leaves Sam at home, since his PT doesn't start for another few days. During their workout Sarge tells everyone that, since Sam's return isn't going to be too far off, they won't bring on another team member. Instead, the other SRU teams agree to supply one of their team members to Team One. Teams will rotate based on who has an off-shift day.

Everyone agrees this is the best plan, though in their heads they each have a different timetable for Sam's return. They take bets on how long it will take Sam to call. Spike wins with his 70-minute prediction. Winnie answers the phone and assures Sam things are boring and yes, he is missed.

With Sam out, Ed running tac, and the fill-in team member subject to constant change, Jules is Sierra One again. She bounces around the station like a child who has had too much candy. It reminds Ed of her reactions as they drove to the scene of the hot call the day they all met Sam for the first time.

"Every day is Jules day, Ed," she says with a smile.

Jules's excitement is bolstered by a series of successful hot calls. With no need to pull the trigger, she gets to enjoy the return to her old position without having to deal with the downside. She plans to avoid talking to Sam about work but he asks so she fills him in on the events of each day.

* * *

Finally it's time for Sam to begin physical therapy. Jules drives him to his first appointment on her way to work. Sam tells his physical therapist it's very important that he improve the range of motion in his right arm as quickly as possible. He says it's crucial for his job. It's a half truth, at least. He smiles when the therapist agrees to focus on that in their initial PT sessions.

Natalie has pickup duty and she shows up right on time. Sam convinces her to go out to lunch. They discuss his injuries and her reaction to them. She admits she's afraid of him being seriously injured or worse, killed. He reminds her he could have been killed during his tours in Afghanistan, or when he was taken hostage in an airport, or when an explosion brought a building down around him and knocked him unconscious. Or when he is walking down the street minding his own business. She nods and they finish their lunch and return home. Sam sleeps the rest of the afternoon.

Shelley and Sophie drop by with dinner on most nights. Jules and Sam insist they don't have to do that but deep down they are very grateful. They'd rather spend their time curled up together and the ready-made meals allow them do that more often than if they had to cook. And they know it won't last forever.

Jules sticks to her "nothing more than snuggling" edict the first day and Sam doesn't push her. By the second day she's realizing the negative side of her decision. When they go to bed and he leans in to kiss her cheek she turns her head and captures his lips with her own. She smiles into his gasp of surprise as her tongue lightly traces his bottom lip.

Sam holds her tightly to him as she kisses him again and again. There's no urgency and she won't allow things to escalate, but he'll take what he can get. He tells her he feels like they're in high school and he's waiting for his parents to come bursting through the door. She assures him she took his house keys from Wordy so there's no chance of anyone dropping in unannounced.

It's enough for him and he pulls her close again. When he kisses her it's intense and passionate and leaves her breathless. She returns his kisses with equal passion and when they break apart they're both panting. It'll have to do for now, she tells him as she kisses his forehead and settles against his chest in their favorite sleeping position.

* * *

He makes rapid progress in PT and Natalie enjoys the time she gets to spend with him as she takes over driving him there in addition to picking him up. She's somewhat concerned that he's pushing himself too hard but he assures her he's fine. She promises to try to worry less. He knows she'll fail.

One day Jules comes home and he tells her he's getting closer to being cleared for light duty. She refuses to discuss it, saying it's too soon. He knows he should drop it but he also knows they have to talk about it soon, so he presses the issue. She gets frustrated and tells him he needs more time. They fight and end up on different floors of the house.

Eventually they end up in the living room together. He tells her he understands because he felt the same way when she was shot. She is annoyed with herself for acting this way. It could've been so much worse and she reminds herself how lucky she is.

That night they end up making out for what feels like hours before she retires to a cold shower. His stitches have been removed so he follows hers with one of his own. They both feel like they might die if he isn't able to lift his arm over his head soon.

* * *

Greg senses reluctance in Jules when he raises the subject of Sam returning to work. He can tell she's struggling with her feelings so he doesn't push her; but he does make a mental note to keep an eye on things as Sam's return date draws closer. He's been getting progress reports from the physical therapist and knows Sam will likely be cleared for light duty within the next 2-3 weeks.

The team is on a run of very successful hot calls. There are lots of after-work trips to the Goose and after a while Sam begins to join them. No drinking for him yet but just being back in the team's company does wonders for him. He returns home exhausted but Jules has to admit she's happy to see him out with the team again.

Things are going so well all around, they should have known it couldn't last.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, I'm really going to leave it there. I absolutely hate this chapter. It took far too long to write and I struggled with it even though it's substantially shorter than my usual chapter length. And yes, I know I shifted verb tense in the middle of the chapter but no matter what I change it to it doesn't sound right to me, so I'm leaving it as is and moving on to the next chapter. Which hopefully won't give me nearly as hard a time as this chapter did._


	8. Chapter 8

From time to time Jules catches Sam in the bathroom, trying to lift his right arm over his head as he checks his progress in the mirror. She stands back so he can't see her, her lips curving into a grin as she suppresses the laugh that threatens to betray her position. Not that she can blame him; she's suffering as much as he is. But rules are rules and she made this rule. She can live by it. She hopes she can, anyway.

Jules has to admit she's really impressed with Sam's progress. He looks stronger and his naps are getting a bit shorter every day. They're able to walk almost a mile now and he helps her prepare dinner each night. He even helps her fold clothes, using it as another way to get his injured right side back to normal.

Sam never tells Jules about the headaches that still plague him. His doctor assures him they'll lessen and eventually go away completely and he doesn't want to worry her. So he smiles through the pain and when they get too bad he feigns sleepiness and retires for a nap.

He tries to raise the subject of his return to work but Jules won't hear it. She's not ready to see him in a potentially vulnerable and dangerous position again so soon. She hears his protests that he doesn't like thinking of her in those positions either but she can't make her brain accept it. They agree to table the discussion until the doctor tells them he's close to ready to return.

* * *

Team One's hot calls continue to go well. They're on a hot streak unlike any seen within the SRU in years. Greg won't let them keep a count of consecutive successful calls because he thinks it would be tempting fate. But they all know things are about as good as they're going to get.

One morning as Jules is getting ready to leave she spots Sam in the kitchen; neither of them being very good at staying in bed once the other is up and about. Natalie is coming to pick him up for PT so Jules is going to meet the team for their 5 AM workout. Her attendance has been sporadic as of late and while she's loved the extra time with Sam she misses the camaraderie of her teammates.

As she gathers her gear she walks over to him. Without a word she reaches up, cups his cheek, and stands on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. She smiles at the questioning look on his face and stands silently for a few minutes, studying him and grateful that he looks more like "the old Sam" than he has since his side made contact with a large lead pipe.

She hugs him quickly but tightly, presses another kiss to his lips, and smiles at him as she wishes him a good day at PT. He watches her go with a sick feeling in his stomach. He shakes it off as just being overtired.

* * *

The hot call starts like any other would. Winnie sounds the alarm and her voice booms through the intercom as the members of Team One scramble to gather their gear. Sarge gets the details from Winnie. He yells at Jules to ride with him and the others divide up into the other SRU SUVs.

Before they turn their mics on Sarge tells Jules about the call. The subject is a soldier home from Afghanistan on R&R leave who is holding a daycare full of kids and teachers hostage at gunpoint. He tells Jules he wants her to be Sierra One.

"Can you handle that, Jules?" he asks, the concern evident in his voice and his expression.

"I can do my job, Boss," she assures him.

He nods and they key on their mics and Sarge briefs the rest of the team. Team Three is just coming on shift and they will gear up and join Team One on the scene to provide backup. Sam's stand-in for the day is a guy named Rick from Team Two. He's one of the better replacements they've had, but Greg still doesn't trust him to do more than provide cover as he negotiates.

Team One arrives on the scene and it's chaos. Several parents are there and Sarge tells the uniforms to contain them across the street. They manage to corral the parents and promise to provide information as soon as it is available. With that situation under control Team One can set about doing its job without worrying that a parent is going to panic at the sight of weapons.

Jules finds a good Sierra perch as the rest of the team moves into position. Spike remains in the truck to gather intel and get into contact with the subject's friends or family. Ed and Raf look for a way to get the subject away from the hostages. Sarge and Rick approach the subject to try to negotiate. Jules looks through her binoculars to get her bearings and what she sees causes her heart to jump into her throat.

The subject is broad-shouldered with blond hair and blue eyes so clear they stand out even from her distant location. He's definitely a soldier, he carries himself the same way Sam does. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and steels herself for her job.

Team Three arrives and maintains a backup position. Spike tells Team One that the subject's name is Brandon Sellers. He's home on R&R but his wife has taken his daughter away. He hasn't been able to locate them so he went to the daycare where she used to go to try to find out where she is now. The teachers don't know anything more than that the two-year-old hasn't been at daycare since the previous week.

Things seem to be going well as Sarge gets Brandon to release the kids. Ed and Raf lead them to safety and they all breathe a sigh of relief that the children are unharmed. It looks like Brandon is going to put the gun down but then one of the teachers tries to grab for it and things escalate again. Sarge begs Spike to find some information fast. Brandon keeps asking where his wife and daughter are and Sarge does everything to try to keep the soldier talking.

Several more times it looks like Brandon is going to put the gun down but each time something causes him to escalate again. When Spike tells Sarge he's located Brandon's wife and the news isn't good, the team knows this isn't going to end well. Sarge tries again but the gun is now pointed directly at the head of one of the teachers and there is no choice.

"Sierra One?"

"Sierra One."

"Scorpio."

The shot whizzes through the air and since Jules never misses it hits its mark. All hostages are safe.

"Subject neutralized," Ed finally chokes out through his building emotions.

All Scorpio shots hurt but this one hits too close to home for all of them. None of them can help but think if Sam was here he could have been lead negotiator and as a fellow soldier he might have been able to reach Brandon. Instead they have an injured teammate and a dead subject and their string of successful hot calls has come screeching to an abrupt halt.

"Jules?" Sarge's voice comes through her earpiece.

"I'm good, Boss," comes her reply. It's not entirely true and she knows Sarge knows that.

SIU intercepts her before she makes her way back to her team. Her weapon is confiscated and she's led to the car. Her teammates stand nearby watching, each giving her a silent nod of support. She smiles weakly at each of them before getting in the car. They all know it's going to be a long debrief.

* * *

Sam is home from PT when Spike's call comes. Natalie is still there so by the time Sarge calls to deliver the same news, Sam is in the car on his way to the barn. She drops him off and although he knows Jules will be with SIU for a while, he rushes to their floor as fast as he can.

The team is finished debriefing before Jules returns from SIU. Sarge reminds them they don't get to win them all and everyone did their best today. Sam tells them to go home, he's going to wait for Jules and he'll take her home.

As expected they pay no attention to Sam. Everyone showers and changes and settles into the briefing room to wait for Jules.

She looks exhausted when she enters the briefing room a little while later. If she's surprised to see Sam she doesn't show it. She tells the team everything is fine, there were just a lot of details to work through.

Sam's been cleared to drive and he doesn't even give her the option, taking her keys and leading her to her Jeep. She doesn't bother fighting him, knowing she can't win.

When they get home he kisses her forehead and wraps her in a hug before leaving her to decompress. He knows she'll take a long, hot bath and she won't be hungry, so while she heads upstairs he makes himself a sandwich for dinner. He eats and cleans up before turning the lights off and heading upstairs.

There is only a single light on in their bedroom and he can see Jules's small frame huddled under the sheet in their bed.

"Jules?" he says softly. She says nothing but reaches her hand towards him, letting him know it's OK to enter.

He makes his way over to her, sitting on the bed and leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. She's still warm from the bath and her hair smells like grapefruit from her favorite shampoo. He learned long ago there is nothing he can say at times like this, so he sits quietly on the bed, her head in his lap, his fingers running through her hair.

Eventually she sits up next to him and rests her head on his shoulder. He kisses her temple before pulling her down until she's resting against his chest. He reaches behind him to adjust the pillows so he can lean back.

"Wait, Sam…"

"What, Jules?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Sam—you just lifted your right arm over your head!"

"Oh, yeah, well in light of everything that happened today…"

"Seriously Sam?"

Before he can respond she launches herself at him, her lips sealing tightly to his as her fingers comb through his hair.

* * *

_**This story is now complete in the T section. The continuation of this chapter is definitely rated M and it is posted over in the M section, where the entire story has been reposted. I will only update over there from now on, so if you have an alert set you'll have to go over there and set a new one. If M stories are not your thing, thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
